Gaia
by anticlimacticChaos
Summary: A sickness starts to spread across the country, infecting millions and dooming many more to their demise. Karkat, Dave and John must work together to survive and to find their friends that might still be alive. Betrayal and mistrust surrounds the friends as their journey progresses. Will they be dragged down with the infected or fight and survive? Humanstuck, rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

_June 12th 2013_

_Dear Utterly Worthless Diary,_

_What a fan-fucking-tastic day I had, not. I thought since it's my birthday and everything that maybe Sollux would say something to me, or at least acknowledge my existence. Fucking prick, instead all he did was send some virus to my piece of shit lap top. I don't even think that he accepted my friend request on Facebook yet. Like I said, fucking dumb ass prick._

_Evidently, I'm heads over heels for that jerk. I'm still trying to figure out why I like his stupid little Asian ass. I shouldn't try to kid myself, he has a pretty fine ass. He thinks he's so cool with his damn dual coloured shades. I need to stop writing about him and write about something that's worth my time._

_Keeping a diary or a journal wasn't my idea. I could be doing something that doesn't make me feel the need to jump out of my window, not like that would accomplish much, I live in the basement._

_My brother, Kankri, thought that keeping a diary would help with my "anger issues" last I checked, he wasn't my therapist but I don't need to be kicked out or some shit. God dammit Kankri, I feel so girly writing all of this. Man, if Strider ever gets his grubby little paws on this, my life will be ruined. _

_I guess I should tell a little bit about myself before I get carried away writing about shit that doesn't affect my life. I'm Karkat Vantas. I admit, I'm a short fuck and I don't have many friends. It's not because I lack the required social skills, it's because I choose not to socialise with these low lives. _

_Today happens to be my birthday, of course I already stated that. I turn eighteen today. Nepeta decided to believe that it was up to her and Terezi to throw me a gigantic fucking party. Everyone who wasn't in their right mind came over to my brother's house to throw me "the best party ever" yeah, sure._

_Aradia got me a book about Archaeology, though I think she got that with her own interests in mind. Tavros gave me a guitar book, Kanaya gave me the movie The Switch and When In Rome. She knows me so well. Nepeta gave me a cat hat so it can go with my name- Karkat. How original, I think I forgot how to laugh. Terezi licked me on the face and said she would give me my gift later, I'm a bit worried about that one. Vriska wasn't there, thank god; she probably would've thrown a spider at me or some shit. Equius tried to set me up with a membership at his gym because I guess I'm too wimpy. Gamzee gave me a fucking can of peanut butter. What. The. Fuck? From Eridan, I received a red scarf. He said that perhaps next week we could meet up at Starbucks. I rejected him ever so kindly. Feferi also wasn't there, I'm not complaining either; she's too bubbly for me._

_Strider and Egbert are over right now, I guess they thought that I wanted some fucking sleep over or some shit. I don't know what goes on through their incompetent minds, nor do I want to know. I'm in the bathroom right now, I can hear them argue over which movie they should play. Lame ass friends, they didn't even ask what movie I wanted to watch and I'm the god damned birthday boy. Hold on, I heard something outside._

Karkat peers out of the bathroom window and strains his eyes against the dark night. Nothing is in sight as he scans his backyard. A frown tugs at the corners of his thin lips as he lets the blinds fall back in place. He swore that he heard something but decides it was probably Dave and John still fighting about a movie to watch.

"Are you okay in there Karkat?" Karkat jumps at the muffled voice behind the bathroom door.

"Of course I'm fine you slobbering fool. Can't I have some peace while I take a shit?" He growls out at John, John stifles a laugh.  
"Just wanted to make sure the birthday boy didn't drown or anything."

"First of all, I wouldn't drown in the toilet even if I was fucking drunk. I put my ass on the toilet, not my face. Second, I would never call for your help. You two blithering idiots would probably just point and laugh at me.  
John starts to laugh and shouts back.

"Whatever beep beep meow. Hurry up though, I think Dave already started the movie." Karkat flips off the bathroom door and slips his small journal into his hoodie pocket and flushes the toilet.

"What movie are we watching?" Karkat stands in front of the sofa and rests his hands on his hips. Dave snakes his hands around Karkat's waist and pulls him down, in between him and John.

"The One." Dave announces nonchalantly and rests his arm on the head of the sofa. Karkat gives him an inquiring look and rolls his eyes.

"What in the ever loving fuck is that?"

"What? You don't know The One? Man do you live under a fucking rock or some shit? It has fucking Jet Li in it. Jet Li is the fucking shit yo. So fucking tight, he's a gift from the gods with his sweet ass moves." John lets out a snort.

"Shut up already Dave. Maybe I should just switch it out with Little Monsters." A teasing smile dances across his lips and he waggles his eyebrows at his two best friends.

"Touch my DVD player and you'll die a terrible death Egbert." Dave covers Karkat's mouth with his hand and holds up a finger.

"Do you guys hear that?"

"Yeah, nice try Dave. I remember last time you tried to do this. You can't fool me, I'm the pranking master."

"Seriously, shut the fuck up Egbert." Silence fills the room and from outside the bedroom door, there is a small scratching noise.

"It's probably just my dog-" Karkat mumbles against Dave's cool hand when Dave shushes him once more when a faint moaning sound is heard.

"Dogs don't make that sound you dip shit, plus, Jack is on your bed." Karkat turns his gaze to his bed and sees his Rhodesian Ridgeback staring at the door with his teeth baring. Karkat pushes Dave's hand away and glares up at him.

"Then it's probably one of your stupid ass tricks. I'm not some fucking idiot." He gets up and walks towards the door.

"Dude, it's not one of my tricks. I swear." Karkat shrugs him off and ignores John's wide eyed gaze. His hand rests on the door knob when they hear the groan again. This time it is much louder and they can hear the agony, the sound of someone gurgling in their own blood. Jack begins to growl and jumps off the bed, the three boys freeze in terror as fingernails begin to scratch down the door. Karkat swallows his fear and tightens his hand on the door knob, the scratching becomes louder and more rapid. When he starts to turn the door knob, the room is filled with heavy breathing.

A hand reaches from the crack and pulls it further open to reveal Kankri's ragged face. Karkat lets out a sigh of relief and opens the door for his older brother.

"Oh thank fucking god, Kankri, you had me fucking scared. Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Kankri doesn't answer but takes a step inside the dark room. Jack begins to bark at Kankri and backs himself to the furthest corner in the room.

"Karkat, I think there's something wrong with your brother." Karkat glares over his shoulder at John and lets out a huff.

"There's nothing fucking wrong with my brother, Jack is just being an idiot." He turns back around, "What do you want Kankri?" Kankri starts to spit up blood and stares at his brother before lunging at him, Karkat ducks and watches Kankri crash to the floor. He continues to stare at his fallen brother as Dave picks him up by the waist and runs out of the door with John and Jack.

"What are you doing? That's my brother!"

"Yeah well there's something wrong with him!" Karkat struggles against Dave's iron grip.

"Let me go! He needs to go to the hospital! We need to help him!" John shakes his head, as he rounds the corner and goes up the stairs.

"No can do, I've seen too many movies for this shit. Your brother is either a fucking zombie or he's possessed by the devil. Both are bad and we're getting out of here!" A scream resonates against the walls and sends shudders down everyone's spine.

"I agree with Egbert, we're high tailing out of Dodge. No hiding upstairs either, we're not in some sort of B rated movie. This is real life damn it." Heavy footfalls race up behind them and the howling grows louder. Adrenaline races through their veins as their legs push them to go faster than ever. John stumbles over the last step and sprawls out on the floor. Dave plops Karkat down and heads back for John.

Kankri grabs a hold of his foot and sinks his bony fingers into his leg. John lets out a petrified yelp and tries to kick free of him. Dave grabs a metal baseball bat that's resting against a closet door and swings at Kankri's head. A sickening crack is heard as his jaw is whacked out of place. Karkat starts to scream at the top of his lungs, tears dribble down his face as he watches Dave brings the baseball bat down once more and splits Kankri's head open. He falls down to the ground in a puddle of his own blackened blood. John lets out a short nervous laugh before he collapses to the floor and stares up at the ceiling as he mutters quietly to himself.

"You murdered my brother!" Karkat thunders at Dave, he races to him and weakly punches his chest.  
"You fucking murderer! You killed Kankri!" Karkat's knees buckles from underneath him and he sobs into his hands.  
"Kankri. . ." Dave drops the bloodied baseball bat and stares down at both of his friends and suppresses a shudder as he kneels next to Karkat.  
"He was going to bite John."

"How the fuck do you know that?!" Karkat wails at Dave and tears his hands away from his face and glares at Dave, "How do you know that he was going to fucking bite John?! We could've saved him! He was my only fucking family! He was only sick, we could've saved him! Look what you did to him Dave! Look!" Dave slaps Karkat across the face.

"You really need to shut the fuck up, there was no hope for him. He tried to fucking bite you too Karkat. Get your head out of your ass and open your fucking eyes. We wouldn't be able to save him. We need to gather up supplies and get the fuck out of here." Karkat shakes his head and gazes sadly at his late brother.

"You can go, I'm staying here."

"The fuck you are. We're not safe here, it's bad enough that John is being crazy right now I don't need two loony bins right now. Man up and realise that we can't stay here."

"Why should I go with you. I have Jack." Dave lets out an exasperated sigh and stands up.

"You're coming with me because I'm not letting you stay behind here. You're more helpless than a fucking baby. Jack isn't going to protect you from everyone else. Now get off your ass and help me out." Karkat reluctantly stands up and shies away from Dave as he offers his hand.  
"No. Don't you touch me." His hand falls back at his side and Dave walks away towards the kitchen.

"Fetch me some bags or something. Back packs would be great."

"Shouldn't someone watch John?"

"Fine, stay here. I'll do everything, where are the back packs."

"In the closet you got the bat from." Karkat mumbles as he sits down next to John. John stares up at Karkat, his bright blue eyes start to calm down and his breath slows down to a normal speed.

"Karkat?" His voice is soft and laboured.

"What?"

"Forgot to say this earlier, happy birthday." Karkat glowers down at his friend and lets out a growl.

"Shut the fuck up."

**Author's Note**

Poor Kankri. So it's been awhile! I'm sorry it took so long, I was in boot camp but while I was there I found out that I have a heart condition so I had to be sent home but it took me a month to be sent home and I just recently got back home. All my stuff was packed away so I had to dig through things to find my flash drives and I still can't find my other one :/ Anyway, I think this one is going to be a good one! I'm hoping, I'm trying something new with the writing story with the journal entries and stuff. Later on it will have other characters writing in the journal and stuff. For now it's just Karkat. Misfit Love will be up sometime tonight! I'm going to be writing _a lot_ because I also have another story ready to be posted :) So there may be two more updates tonight! Whoo! Boy is it nice to be back!


	2. Chapter 2

_June 13th 2013_

_It's one in the morning right now and I'm standing watch while Dave and John sleep. After. . .After what Dave did to Kankri, we had to leave the house because I guess it's too much of a risk that there might be more of whatever those things were. They say that they're zombies, I don't care what the fuck they are. We didn't even give my brother a burial. I had to leave him on the floor like some kind of slaughtered animal and leave. God, I'm so sorry Kankri. You never deserved this._

_Right now we're heading to a hardware store on the other side of town because hardware stores have survival items and Dave said that everyone would go to gun shops and that we have to stick to things that are quiet because these things are drawn to sound._

_It's really quiet if you ask me, it's too fucking quiet. There's absolutely no one, we found a house that was empty. Seems like most people just packed and left. That is, if they were lucky and didn't get bit. I wonder what happened to my friends. Did they get bit? Are they surviving this chaos? I hope they're alive. I need to know that they are. I'm going to have to have Dave let us look for them after we get supplies from the store._

_There was a radio announcement yesterday. It said that this is some sort of plague and that it leaves the infected in a state that they can't control their body and that they attack anything in sight. Not just humans, whatever they can get their hands on, they will destroy._

_There's no cure and it is highly recommended that we stay inside to stay safe from them. I guess they don't know how to open doors? There was one that came in here this evening while we were eating. We would've been dead if it wasn't for Jack. Bastards are fucking sneaky, they're not like the ones from the movies where they're loud and slow. These things are fucking quiet and fast. Dave smashed its head in too._

_I just can't keep from thinking about Kankri. The last time I talked to him. . . When he was normal. I told him to fuck off and I don't want to talk to him anymore because all I do is apparently trigger him so why in the hell should I waste my breath on him. I then slammed the door on his face. He just wanted to know why I was crying. I'm a shitty ass brother. I never deserved him, I never even said that I loved him. He died thinking that I hate him. Maybe I should've let him kill me. At least then I wouldn't of had to see Strider beat his fucking skull in._

_I can hear them moving outside. The screaming never stops, makes me wonder that if they feel pain? Why else would they be screaming all the time? These things aren't like the zombies from Michael Jackson's Thriller either. Theses things are fucking terrifying. This morning I saw them tear a squirrel to shreds. I would gladly take those dancing zombies over these monsters any day._

_My shift is over, I have to wake up John now._

_-Karkat Vantas_

Karkat stows his journal into his grey backpack and shudders when he wears another spine chilling wail from the other side of the wall.

"John, John wake the fuck up." Karkat nudges John's shoulder but John rolls over with a smile on his face.

"No Nic Cage, you're the man."

"What the fuck Egbert? Wake up already god dammit." Karkat gives him a brisk push and John bolts up, his messy black hair stands up in all directions and his glasses lay crookedly across his face.

"Wha? Karkat?" Karkat rolls his eyes.

"Yes you dip shit. It's your shift, get off your ass. I'm tired as fuck." John stands up slowly and stretches with a yawn.

"Egbert reporting to duty, any trouble out there Vantas?" Karkat huddles into a blanket and glowers up at John.

"No." John salutes Karkat and puffs out his chest.

"Aye aye!" Karkat ignores John and rolls over and closes his eyes. Just as he was about to fall into slumber's warm embrace, John speaks quietly.

"Karkat, are you still up?"

"Yes." He lets out a quiet sigh and turns over to John, "What do you want?"

"I was just curious if you think that we might get saved?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, do you think that maybe the military might come and get us or something? They have to right? That's their job to make sure that everyone is safe from harm." Karkat props himself on his elbows and runs his hand over Jack's bristly fur.

"I don't know. As far as I fucking know, we're the only survivors left." Karkat pauses when he sees John's crestfallen face and quickly corrects himself, "We're not the only survivors. There's others out there and I'm sure the military will try to find everyone who isn't, you know."

"Do you, do you think that my dad is still alive? Or Nanna? What if they were like Kankri?"

"I'm sure they're fine. You Egberts are pretty fucking hard to kill, didn't a bookshelf fall on your grandma or some shit?" John lets out a soft chuckle and shakes his head, remembering back to the time when that happened.  
"Yeah, she is a pretty tough old lady."

"See? They're going to be perfectly fine. They're probably having the time of their lives pranking the shit out of the zombies."  
"Yeah you're probably right."

"Of fucking course I am." John rolls his eyes and turns his back on Karkat.

"Shut the fuck up and go to bed Karkles."

"Gladly." The room is silent again for a few minutes before John speaks again.

"I really am sorry about Kankri." Karkat focuses his grey eyes at the wall and draws the blanket closer around him.

"It's fine."

"No it's not Karkat I-"

"I don't want to talk about it okay? Just let me sleep already." Karkat snaps back at John curtly and John says nothing but fiddles with the cold metal baseball bat that rests on his lap.

"Good night Karkat." Karkat grunts under his breath and closes his bloodshot eyes.

Dave cracks open one eye and gazes at both boys at the other side of the room. He does feel remorse for what he had to do to Kankri, but it was either Kankri or all three of them. He wasn't about to let all three of them turn into zombies just because he was too chicken to kill one. He hopes that Karkat doesn't hate him for what he did though. It was survival of the fittest and there was no way that he was going to let Kankri chomp down on Karkat.

His mind wanders to Dirk and Bro, he knows that they're beating the shit out of the zombies. They're too nimble and careful to let one even get five feet of them. There's no need to worry about them, both Dirk and Dave were trained for the day of the zombie apocalypse by Bro. Dave never thought this day would come, but holy chipotle, here it is. He only wishes that he had one of his cool as shit swords, it would've been a better weapon than one metal bat. At least it's not a smuppet. As cool as they are, they would've failed against the cruel and ravenous wrath of those beyond the seemingly safe wall.

They need to keep the move on though, just what they need is some sort of giant zombie that towers over their sanctuary. Dave chuckles silently to himself, what fun that would be to fight titanic living dead that can crush houses with one stomp. Perhaps he should build himself a house of Legos. That would teach anything to go stomping around on his house. On that day, the huge zombies received a grim reminder.

* * *

Sunlight envelopes all three boys and Dave stands before Karkat, John and Jack with his backpack slung over one shoulder and the bat resting on the other.

"Welp, let's go to that hardware store."

**Author's Note**

I'm not going to lie, I really do like this story. I have so many ideas for this one and I already positive on how I'm going to end it! It's going to be a longer series so yay! I'll probably have the third chapter up by the end of the week or sooner, seeing as I like writing this one. I probably won't be able to update Misfit Love until like the first of November or later just because I don't want to go through all of my packed things and make a mess of things. A Prince's Hope will most likely be updated tomorrow or later tonight? It'll be soon though.


	3. Chapter 3

_June 15th 2013_

_I'm so worried about John. We got to the hardware store yesterday and everything was fine until Jack started acting up and that's our cue to get the fuck out of there._

_We scrambled out the back door and ran away from the store. We got all that we needed so we won't need to worry about food for a long time. Which is good because I don't think that we can leave with John in his condition._

_It turned out that it was zombies that set Jack off but other people. There was just four of them, but that doesn't there's more of them hiding or something._

_We watched them from a distance and they seemed harmless enough, although if they lasted these past few days; they're probably way more fucking tough than they look._

_They were just walking down the street looking around and sometimes touching a wall or telephone pole. As they approached our hiding place, we could hear them bickering at each other. As if they didn't have a single fucking care in the world that there's fucking zombies everywhere you look. This group either had some balls of steel or they were just really fucking stupid._

_They eventually left and we went back to the store to find it completely void of everything. Not even a single fucking beef jerky package in sight. We weren't too worried, like I said, we have everything that we need and then some. We decided that we should stay at the store for the night, there's a second floor where the owners used to live. We ate some food and thought of what we should do next. We knew that Rose and her family lived only a few blocks away from where we were staying so obviously we would go and see if, you know, if anyone survived. So, we all agreed that in the morning we would set out and search for them._

_John had watch first, he sat in front of the window that looked over the main street and was being typical John with his idiocy when he said that he had to take a piss. _

_He, uh, he walked down the steps and went through the back door. Both of us heard the door shut and we chatted quietly to each other when we heard a fucking shot. Thinking that maybe John ran into some zombie or some shit, we didn't really process anything until we realised that we only owned one gun and it was upstairs with us. We strained our ears and all I could hear was my breathing and the pounding of my damn heart. Strider got up and peered out of the back window and that was probably the only time I saw him loose his cool._

_Dave shouted "No!" and bolted down the stairs so fast that I didn't even see him leave the room. I rushed to the window and. . . and I saw John laying in a puddle of his own blood. A short man was standing over him with a panicked expression._

_My whole body went numb and I felt my heart pounding against my chest. I scrambled down the stairs and tripped over the last step. Falling to the floor, I scrapped my knee and my mind just shut down. All I could think of was that John was dead and that we all were going to die, or turn out like my brother. Become those twisted fucking monsters. _

_The back door was already open and I stood at the doorway, trembling and tears pouring down my face. I didn't want to lose another person and my mind raced to think about my Human Anatomy class I took and I was searching for anything that could save his life. The, the noises that John made; the gurgling and moaning. His choked sobbing and whimpering brought me back to reality and I ran to him. _

_Dave was so furious that even his shades didn't mask the anger behind them. The short man screamed out an apology, stating that he thought he was a zombie. The man then proceeded to shoot himself in the head. His lifeless body fell to the ground with a heavy thud. We heard shuffling and wailing close by and we picked up John and raced to the back door. _

_I watched from the window as the zombies dug into the dead man, the window was broken so I was able to hear the flesh ripping from the muscle and the bones snapping. John was sleeping on the bed and was all bandaged up. He was shot in the stomach, Dave thinks that he will make it but I can't help but worry that he won't. What if he dies and becomes whatever is out there? Will I or Dave be able to bring the bat down on his head? _

_Strider told me that he had to find his sister, that she would know how to help him more. We already cleaned out the wound with some alcohol we found in the bathroom. Dave says that the bullet should be removed from his stomach, just the thought of digging around in his stomach to find a chunk of metal sickens me. I also don't want him to die though. I don't know if I'll be able to handle John dying. _

_Dave left early this morning, now it's just John, Jack and me. John woke up a little while ago and is really pale and weak. I guess he would be, I mean he got fucking shot in the stomach; who wouldn't be fucking weak and shit? I really hope that Strider gets back with Lalonde. Please, John needs help. _

_-Karkat Vantas_

Karkat sets the journal down and stares at John who is petting Jack, his azure eyes focus to Karkat when Karkat clears his throat.

"So, uh, how are you holding up John?" John shrugs and gives his best friend a small smile.

"You wanna know the truth? I feel like I just got shot."

"John, I'm being fucking serious. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm not going to die." Karkat falls silent and continues to give John an inquiring look, John starts to fidget beneath his gaze and plays with Jack's ears.

"Wow, what a week this has to be. I never would've thought in a million years that this would happen. At least I have some cool shit to tell my kids. 'Yeah, this one time a zombie almost bite my leg off and then a couple days later, I got shot in the stomach by some dude.' I can't wait to see what happens tomorrow, or even in a few years. Here I thought that my life was boring as fuck, now here I am!" Karkat frowns at John and moves closer to his bed-ridden friend.

"How can you be so light hearted about all of this? Jesus Christ, John. You almost fucking died!"

"I know, being a worry wart like you is bad for the soul. I don't think that I should be all Mr. Grumpypants about it, I'm already in bad condition. Where is Dave by the way? I haven't seen him in a few hours."  
"He went to look for his sister so she can see what she can do about you."

"Oh, well that's nice of him." Karkat looks away and sighs.

"Please don't die on me John." John's eyes widen and he rests his hand gently on Karkat's shoulder.

"I'm not going to die, 'tis but a flesh wound." Karkat rests his head on his hands and exhales. His blood-shot and exhausted eyes start to droop shut and he snaps awake. He hasn't slept in two days and now it's all starting to catch up with him. John smiles tenderly at him and speaks softly.

"You should go to sleep, you look like shit."

"I have to keep an eye on you to make sure that nothing bad happens to you." John shakes his head and gestures to Jack.

"I have Jack, plus I can keep watch too. I can walk, or shuffle. I can finally work on my zombie walking skills. Go to sleep, I can handle myself."

"You sure about that? Seems like you can't even take a piss without something bad happening."

"At least I don't drown in the toilet."  
"I _told_ you, I would never drown in a fucking toilet!" John chuckles and rolls his eyes.

"Whatever Karkat. I'm sure you try to convince yourself that every night as you go to sleep." Karkat decides to ignore John and stalks over to his bed. He glares over at John before turning to face the wall. John barks out a laugh and falls quiet as he sees a small book fall out from the folds of Karkat's blanket nest.

His pale feet land on the cold wooden floor and he takes small and quiet steps over to Karkat's sleeping form. John tentatively reaches out his hand and picks up the book. He shuffles back over to his own bed and studies the leather bound book. He runs a finger down the spine of the book, cherishing the feel of the sleek leather. Opening the book, he stares at the first page and reads the words that are written with much grace and flow.

_~Karkat, I was out shopping with Porrim when I saw this book._ _Now I know how much you despise writing down your feelings and you would very much preferably take them out on your rather caring brother if I may add. I do really believe that if you would jot down what you are feeling, it would help you in later scenarios with life and what not. I really do expect you to write in this journal. I believe that deep down in you, you can become so much more. I'm sorry if that transgresses you, I am telling the actuality though. What is our impuissance, can also make us stronger in the outcome if we face them with the proper cognition! Think of how many outbursts could be averted if you could only stride to surmount them! I hope that even years down you will keep the good usage of having a journal around. I, in fact, keep one as well. It shows that even some of the best of us still have to write down our feelings. Don't give up just because of some poor chosen words, although they should know how to address someone properly. Hang in there Karkat, things will get better, they have to._

_-Kankri_

John feels his throat close up at the last sentence, he wonders how Karkat is able to deal with everything; especially what went down with Kankri. That wasn't easy, even for John and he didn't know Kankri that well. It still tears someone apart watching another person be killed like that. John looks back at Karkat and listens to his snore softly before he turns his attention back to the book. He flips through the pages and sees Karkat's messy scrawling. His eyes scan the writing and feels remorse for what Karkat is feeling with everything that is going on at the moment. He flips to the back page and grabs a pen that he spots near his bed.

_Hey so I know that I'm being a dick and reading through your little diary but I just wanted to say that you can make it through this alive Karkat! I know you can! Damn, I kinda sound like my dad right now don't I? Hahahaha. You don't have to worry about me, okay? I'm tough, you said so yourself. Just always remember that I will always be here for you and even though Dave is a douche sometimes, he does have feelings and he will always make sure that we're both safe. Our friends are alive too! We're all tough little shits and we're going to pull through this and one day remember back to the Summer of '13 and say "Yeah, I survived a fucking zombie apocalypse, what did you do when you were 18?"Anyway, don't give up. Do you think that Cameron Poe gave up when he was sent to prison? Nope! Do you think that Eric and MAC gave up hope when the government was chasing them? No god dammit! Carry on my wayward son!_

_-John Egbert_

John signs his name and smiles to himself, Karkat will probably kill him when he finds out that he read through his journal and then wrote something in the last page. John doesn't really care though, he knows that Karkat will appreciate it somewhere deep down in his cold and angry little heart. He gets up and places the book back where he found it before clambering back into his own bed and falls asleep to Jack's steady breathing.

**Author's Note**

Sorry that this chapter took a long time to be posted. I've been going through some tough things right now, it doesn't help that I don't even want to get out of bed, let alone write, these days. Anyway, I have some bad news. Where I'm moving, there will be no internet whatsoever. Unless I can *borrow* some unprotected wifi from the neighbours. So what will go on is that I'll finish writing the whole story of both Gaia and A Prince's Hope and then when I'm done, I'll go to a library or something and just upload a shit ton all at once! Unless like I said, I can get some wifi. There will be another chapter posted before I leave tomorrow though.


	4. Chapter 4

Dave stands on a rooftop and analyses the house his sister lives in, or perhaps lived in; he has no idea what fate has befallen on his dear sister. He briskly shakes his head, he must keep a positive attitude that Rose is indeed alive and well.

His gaze flicks over the streets and sees no zombies, they always hide themselves until the perfect moment. It seems that they no longer scream. Perhaps they only scream as they're turning? Dave frowns, these things seem more intelligent than he once thought; they're not going to be like the stupid ones in the video games he would always play with his brothers.

Dave jumps nimbly from the roof and lands quietly on the forlorn street. He does another sweep of the abandoned neighbourhood before sprinting towards his goal. He reaches the front door and raises his hand to knock when he decides that during a zombie apocalypse, there's no time for common courtesy.

He pushes against the door and finds it jammed, Dave gives it one final push before going around back to check the door there. Like the previous one, the back door is locked. He lets out a desperate sigh and presses his forehead against the white wooden door. He has to find a way in, not only to make sure that Rose is safe but also for John's sake.

Dave prays silently in his head to any and all gods that he can think up of that John is okay. With that thought in mind, he studies the home and sees the walkway that leads to one side of the house to the other. He gives a small nod before jumping up to the walkway. Dave gracefully lands on his feet and heads to the door on the left. He raises a hand and rests it on the cold metal. With a brisk flick of his wrist, the door opens slowly. A dark hallway greets him with silence. Dave takes a step in and steadies his nervous breathing. Everything is twice as dark thanks to his shades. He cracks his knuckles and the sound is nearly deafening in the foreboding home. He peaks into the first room he sees and lets out a ragged whisper.

"Hello? Rose, you there?" There's no reply in the discomforting, cold room. Dave gives a small shrug, Rose's home is large and the chances of finding her on the first try was pretty slim. He shuts the door and finds a knife digging into the tender, pale skin of his throat.

_June 16th, 2013_

_Dave still hasn't returned yet, what if he got attacked by the zombies? What if he's one of them now? John and I are just fucking sitting ducks. I still have the gun that Strider gave me, it won't do any good with hordes of zombies though. If things get worse and Strider doesn't come back, I'm going to use it on John and me. I don't want it to come to that though. John is still hanging in there. He's sleeping right now and his face is kind of flushed. Does he have a fever? Is it maybe from an infection? Jesus fucking Christ, I really don't want to be alone. Please don't leave me John._

_-Karkat Vantas_

Karkat glances at his sleeping friend with worry in his eyes. What if John really does die? Karkat starts to chew on his knuckle as his mind races with thoughts that he's going to die alone. What if when John dies, he turns into a zombie? Is that possible? He squeezes his eyes shut and fervently shakes his head.

Karkat looks out the window and sees no movement, the zombies hide away and ambush their victims. He thinks back to earlier today when he saw a young woman dashing down the street. All of a sudden, there was a flash of movement and there were five of them on top of her. He won't ever forget the woman's scream of agony and fear. Karkat clenches his teeth together and with shaking hands, digs through his backpack and finds his pack of cigarettes.

He lights one and leans back against the wall, he exhales and watches the smoke curl up to the ceiling as the nicotine seeps into his bloodstream and to his brain.

"That's not good for you." The faint yet stern voice startles Karkat and he opens an eye and sees John giving him a look of disappointment.

"Who cares anymore."

"I do." Karkat scoffs and stares at Jack sleeping on the floor next to him.

"It doesn't matter, we have more fucking problems than a god dammed cigarette. Maybe you didn't know this, but, um we're in a middle of a fucking zombie apocalypse. I mean you have shit for brains, but get with the fucking programme! Is it that hard for you to comprehend? Are you that much of a shit spewing moron?" John says nothing for a moment before replying softly.

"Why do you have to always be a dick?" Karkat opens his mouth to say something when John holds up a hand to silence him.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter; it's not like I'm concerned about your health or anything." John breaks their gaze and plays with the wool blanket that's draped over his thin shoulders.

"It's like you permanently have a cactus shoved up or ass or something. Do you ever just chill?"

"Oh yeah, let me go to the fucking store to get some chips and dip real quick. When I come back we can even watch a movie. Hell, what about we take a bubble bath later on today too, okay?"

"What? No,ew. Now if you were Liv Taylor it would be a totally different story. She has such lush lips and her beautiful blue eyes that can melt anyone's heart."

"Keep dreaming Egbert." His azure eyes snap back to his friend and he sticks out his tongue.

"I will." They hear a door open and close. Karkat and John fall silent and listen to a pair of light and giddy footsteps followed by a pair of loud footsteps. Karkat reaches for the gun by his side and aims it at the door as it slowly opens on squeaky hinges.

**Author's Note**

Okay so it's been awhile! It really sucks not having internet :/ I'm hopefully getting internet today so I'll be able to update more often! I've been really busy with work, I work every day for 10 hours and I have no time to do anything and today was my first day off so yay! I'll have chapter five up in like a half hour.


	5. Chapter 5

Nepeta prances in front of her childhood best friend, Equius. He reaches out a long, tanned and muscular arm and takes hold of her forest green trench coat.

"Nepeta, I highly recommend that you don't frolic around like a new born foal. Such horseplay at times like this can only spell out bad consequences." Nepeta takes Equius' hand hand in her own small one and beams up at him.

"You were always the scaredy cat out of efurryone." A dark blush covers his cheeks and Equius runs his slender fingers through his long black hair and frowns down at the small girl at his side.

"I am not a scaredy cat, Nepeta. There is a difference between being smart and being a coward."

"Of course! I furgot that you're too strong to be a coward."

"Exactly, I'm glad that you realised your mistake. Now cease your goofiness. You'll draw out the zombies with your recklessness." Nepeta pouts and lets go of his hand.

"You should stop being such a party pooper. I can handle myself, I'm a big girl!"

"You're sixteen and stand at 4'9" you're the opposite of big."

"You're being a party pooper again! At least I'm not fat like you!" She pokes at his side, "You're getting soft here!" Equius bats her prying hands away and clears his throat.

"That is not fat."

"Then what is it?" He turns and faces her, his cracked sunglasses glinting from the harsh summer sun and beads of sweat start to appear at the sides of his face.

"We may continue this pointless conversation at a later time, we should rest for now; it's too hot to carry on." Nepeta says nothing as she races after Equius towards the hardware store.

* * *

Karkat reaches his thumb up and clicks off the safety. His pounding heart pummels itself against his ribcage and adrenaline races through his body, making his hands shake in anticipation and fear. Karkat's vision dims until the door is the only thing he sees as it opens wider. He hears Jack barking somewhere behind him and moves his finger to rest on the trigger. He squeezes his eyes shut and begins to pull back the trigger.

* * *

Dave stands still as he feels the sharp blade push itself against his vein. He raises both of his hands above his head and speaks in a low voice.

"I don't want any trouble, put away the knife."

"How do I know that you're not one of them?" A curt and prim voice resonates behind him.

"They don't talk, dipshit." The knife digs deeper into his skin and Dave feels something warm trickle down his neck.

"Look how far they've come. They posses a-" Dave grabs the person behind him and flips them over his shoulder and in a flurry of skirts, she crashes down onto the floor and he snatches the knife from her broken grasp and holds it to her throat. With a very faint smirk, he lets out a dramatic sigh.

"I told you I didn't want any trouble." Jade green eyes glare up at him from behind perfectly arched eyebrows.

"Let go of her Dave." They both look to the slim figure in the hallway, Dave shrugs and tosses the knife to a nearby corner.

"She came at me first, look what she did. I was only protecting myself." Rose examines it briefly before helping her friend up to her feet.

"Quit being such a child Dave, it's barely a scratch. I'm quite sure our darling brothers have given you worse wounds." Dave shoves his hands in his pockets and nods towards his attacker.

"By the way, who is she?"

"It always slips my mind that you two are not acquainted. Dave, this is Kanaya, she's erm a friend of mine. Kanaya, this is Dave, one of my beloved brothers." Kanaya straightens her posture and gives him a reserved smile.

"Well met." Dave gives a grunt in acknowledgement before turning his attention to his sister.

"Rose, John needs your help."

"I'm sure he does; everyone needs help during times like this. The undead rising from their graves can be quite mentally stressing." Dave shakes his head and grabs Rose's arm.

"No, he got shot." Her eyes widen.

"He got shot? What happened?"

"No time to explain. You have to help him."

* * *

Karkat squeezes the trigger but nothing happens. He opens his eyes and sees Equius standing in front of him with Nepeta gathered behind one of his arms. Equius grabs the handgun and throws it across the room. He towers over the trembling Karkat.

"What is the meaning of this? You could have killed Nepeta. Explain yourself." His cool composure nearly cracks as he glowers down at Karkat. Karkat falls to his knees and stares down at the ground.

"I- I thought you were zombies. I didn't know that it was you two." Equius crosses his arms and lets out a steely growl.

"That does not matter. Do you not understand you almost killed her? Do you understand?" Nepeta kneels down n ext to Karkat and puts an arm around him and looks up at Equius.

"You would've done the same thing Equius. He was only trying to protect himself and John."

"Nepeta the only reason why you didn't die was because he forgot to load the gun. You could be dead right now."

"But I'm not." Equius studies them for a moment before he looks at John who is sitting up in bed with wide eyes.

"What happened to your friend? Did you shoot him as well Karkat?" Karkat glares up at him.

"No, he got shot while he was outside. Strider is trying to find his sister so she can help him. He hasn't been back all fucking day, he's probably dead or some shit."

"Well it's nice that you have such high confidence in me Kittycat." All four heads look towards the doorway, Dave stands with Rose and Kanaya on either side of him. Dave strides past Karkat and ruffles his hair as he walks past him.

"You can't get rid of me that easily. How are are you feeling John?" John shrugs and smiles his signature goofy smile.

"I can't complain, my life has certainly been more exciting ever since all of this shit started up. Hi Rose, what have you been up to?" Rose stands next to John and smiles gently down at him.

"I've been doing nothing out of the ordinary really, just staying low and planning on if these undead have a weak spot besides their head. Let me see where you got shot." John lifts up his shirt and Rose analyses the bullet wound.

"Did you already clean it out?" Dave nods and leans against a wall and watches his sister poke around John.

"Well, we can't get it out without some medical supplies." Karkat gets up and walks out of the room. He goes into another room and sits down, blood has always made him a little bit squeamish and the last thing he wants to see is some gaping wound in John's abdomen. He finds himself in the bathroom and he sits down next to the bathtub and wishes that he could take a shower, all the dirt and sweat sticks to his body and he feels just miserable. He sees a shadow fall over him and sees Nepeta standing in front of him, she sits down and gazes into his light grey eyes.

"Look, Nepeta, I'm sorry that I almost killed you. . ." His voice trails off and he breaks eye contact.

"It's okay, it's understandable. Anyone of us would've done the same."

"You don't hate me?" She shakes her head, her short black hair bouncing off of her shoulders.

"No, why would I?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I almost killed you?!"

"It's okay Kitty! I don't hate you." She squishes herself between Karkat and the bathtub and rests her head on his shoulder.

"I don't think anyone hates you. You're too lovable!" Karkat looks at her with shock.

"Wait, what?" She lets out a soft sigh and pulls away from him.

"You're too cute for anyone to not like. Some people may even have a different kind of like for you too!"

"What do you mean a different kind of like?" She starts to play with her fingerless gloves.

"Well, like a crush." Karkat feels his face start to get warm and he quickly looks down at his shoes.

"Who likes me like that?"

"Just. . . People." Her reply was faint and Karkat looks at her from the corner of his eye.

"Do I know them?"

"Yeah." With each reply, her voice grows more quiet and Karkat ponders for a moment.

"Is, is it you?" Nepeta doesn't say anything for a long while and Karkat waits for her to speak. He watches her with patient eyes as she continues to stare down at the floor.

"Hey Karkat?" He nods slightly and waits for her to continue. "Do you remember last year's Halloween party?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

* * *

-One year prior-

Karkat stands in the doorway of John's house. Gamzee stands next to him, he picks at a wedgie and mutters to Karkat.

"Hey best motherfucking friend, does this skirt make me look all up and motherfucking flabby?" Karkat glances at his best friend who's dressed up as Jesse from Pokemon. He stares at the skirt and looks back up at Gamzee."

"No, it's makes you look like an idiot."

"Aww come on Karbro. Don't be all up and motherfuckinglike that." Karkat rolls his eyes and Tavros rolls up to the duo.

"Uh, prepare for trouble."

"Make it motherfucking double." They look at Karkat expectedly and he crosses his arms and lets out a huff.

"Fuck this shit." Tavros fiddles with the rose in his lap and frowns at Karkat.  
"Karkat, uhh Meowth didn't say that in the series."

"I don't care. This is fucking stupid." Gamzee paps Karkat before sauntering over to Tavros, and gives him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Well, we're going to go blasting to the moon. Have some motherfucking fun times Karbro." Karkat watches Gamzee wheel Tavros away and he walks over to the sofa and slumps down with his head buried in his hands.

"What the fuck are you supposed to be?" Karkat peeks through his hands and sees Vriska dressed up in a pirate costume. He lets out a groan and wishes that he was miles away from this damn party and on his computer enjoying the bliss of silence.

"Leave me alone Vriska."

"I was just asking what you were. Jeez, is someone a little bit crabby today?"

"Shut the fuck up." She smirks and continues to irritate him. Nepeta sees them from a distance and bounds up to them.

"Hello Whisker and Kitty!" She sits down on the sofa next to Karkat and examines his costume with bright eyes.

"I _love_ your costume! You're so cute!" Karkat blushes and glowers down at the floor.

-end flashback-

* * *

"Yeah I remember it."

"Well, that's when I fell in love with you." Karkat jolts up with surprise.

"You- you love me?" She nods and smiles at Karkat.

"Yeah I love you." They fall silent for awhile. The silence becomes overwhelming and Nepeta clears her throat.

"So what about you?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you like me?" Karkat leans over and kisses her cheek.

"I'm really sorry but now isn't the right time to be dating. It's just that everything is bat shit insane and starting a relationship right now will only add to the risks. Maybe when all of this is over we could try something. I just don't want anything bad to happen." Nepeta nods reluctantly.

"I guess that makes sense." There was a crash downstairs and Equius bursts through the door, sweating profusly.

"We must evacuate immediately."

**Author's Note**

This would have been up last night but it was more difficult to write than the other chapters. I'll be without internet again for about another week. By then, I should have another two chapters completed. I think this story is going to be around 15 chapters long. So it's going to be a bit lengthy. Anyway, Sorry that I haven't had A Prince's Hope or Misfit Love updated yet. Writing three stories at once is kind of overwhelming so I'm going to do one at a time. So, there will be chapter eight and chapter nine up by next week. Fairwinds dear readers.


End file.
